Moon Eye Discord
by spoonybutts
Summary: One spring day everything changed. Greater than the plagues and the bane of God's mercy - a virus. Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno are three of many who band together when 'they' arrive. Modern AU. NaruHina, NejiTen, LeeSaku, etc


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. All I own are any mentioned OCs. **

Author's notes: I'm a fan of theRadBrad and after watching his Resident Evil 6 game play and getting back into Naruto this monster was spawned. Konoha and Suna still exist but in a more modernized setting. The kids are aged up and have been trained for combat since they were little. Or at least most of them were. Others have taken on martial arts and other training instead. No jutsus exist in this universe and all they have are raw 'Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple' level skills. Majority of the characters seen are not teenagers and will be in their youthful early 20s to accommodate gun training. I have a super soft spot for the Akatsuki so most, if not all, will stay alive. Maybe. Some of them may play a short but very beloved role because wow they're all SUCH CUTIES.

This is vaguely based off of the World Ninja War because I love all the characters and I want to smooch them passionately. Though, mainly, we will have a Sai or Sasuke focus because they are pretty and everybody likes pretty things. You'll be getting a healthy dosage of my favorite pairings – platonic and romantic – every chapter. Let me just kiss all your faces now for clicking on this story! Thank you!

* * *

The ashes fell like snow. Thick and black, staining falling cherry blossom petals as night fell. Sasuke Uchiha's promotion into the ANBU branch of the police had been today. He had gotten dressed, his boss – a man named Hiro – had pinned a new badge to his uniform. The day had gone on as usual. Sasuke had been made to patrol in the east block and his older brother, so proud of him, to the northern block with his partner Kisame. Sasuke liked Kisame well enough, he was a good officer though his eyes were beady and his skin was a bit blue. Not to mention his teeth. Sasuke had driven around, the spring air fresh and filled with laughter from giddy couples out of college classes for the day. He was 23 years old and he was content and he was peaceful, idly fingering the radio at his chest.

"Help me! Somebody help please! There's – No. NO. STOP IT HURTS. STOP IT THAT HURTS!"

That had started everything. Sasuke, in a rush, had tracked the location with a pattering pulse in his veins. Adrenaline surged through him like wildfire, his fingers tight on the wheel. By then it was only midday and children were still in school. A murder was uncommon at this hour but not rare. Still, there had been something wrong with that call. A sick noise as the screaming rose and fell in a fearful warble. That sinister squish, the familiar sound of liquid gushing and a hoarse rasping before things had gone to a bout of static. Cold sweat had beaded at Sasuke's brow and when he reached the area of need things had been silent. The sound of his footsteps, of the car screeching to a halt had echoed. There was his old high school and there was a patch of blood on the ground.

"What the hell?" bile had risen like a storm, burning his throat. Scattered over the crime scene was bitten flesh and bloody chips of broken bone. A regular bath salts case did not turn out like this. And then things had begun.

The intercom had gone off in his old school, a click and a warning from Mr. Yuki before there was a deafening bang. The old man was screaming for help, open palms slamming as he scrambled about. Silence. Sasuke had run in through the bloodied gates without another thought, requesting backup because damn this was a dangerous situation. Students were wailing and running outside and he had seen it out of the corner of his eye. Sasuke had seen a teacher, a new one, lunging at a girl in a pleated skirt with blue hair. His teeth found her neck and he began his meal. Terror made his ears ring and Sasuke raised his gun, shouting a warning. He had gone unheard and he fired – the bullet making its home in the teacher's shoulder. He jerked and dropped the girl but he did not fall and he did not cry.

"W-What?! You sick fuck, I'll get you for this!" Sasuke fired another shot and the teacher staggered, blood pouring from the new hole in his stomach. Arms raised he had staggered forward until Sasuke's fired bullet slammed into his head.

That had been the beginning of the end. Sasuke had run into the school and he found few survivors. Konohamaru, Naruto's protégée, had nearly killed him with a bat until he saw that Sasuke was breathing and flushed with life. Sasuke had allowed them and himself a few moments of rest in the biology room. Moegi was there, her long skirt drenched in red and her hair in disarray. Udon had survived, too, sporting a bloody nose instead of his normal snot. They had been huddled there, Moegi on the ground with her knees to her chest, Konohamaru carrying his bat, and Udon applying more tape onto the bow he had taken from the archery club's room. Sasuke counted the survivors in that room. The three students Naruto was so fond of, the history teacher Ebisu with an old looking wooden sword, and Iruka who was now 33 to Ebisu's 39. Sasuke was glad. Iruka, though kind and gentle, was talented and could hold his own. Ebisu was a wimpy looking man but his skills were unmatched by many. And then there was Konohamaru and his friends. They learned quickly and Sasuke saw Asuma and Hiruzen in the youngest Sarutobi. Konohamaru carried himself with dignity and like a leader.

Now here they were, cramming into his police cruiser as a relived Itachi pulled through the radio. "Sasuke! You're alive! It's hell over here in north block but we've pulled together some survivors over here. I'm heading back to the police station and I better see you there. Keep in contact. Try to see if your friends are okay. They might be helpful."

"I will. I'll see you there. Stay safe," the call ended and Sasuke revved the engine. With a roar the car turned, plowing through the undead. Iruka was next to him, clutching the dashboard and his face grim, "Sensei, try and contact Naruto, if you don't mind." Another thud and Sasuke saw another body flying out of his way. The petals scattered in their tracks and Sasuke was on the main road soon enough, knuckles white at the wheel.

He could see the kids in the rearview mirror, clumped together and exchanging their ragtag weapons for the equipment in his car and heavy metal they had grabbed before leaving. They had a steel pipe now instead of a bat, a police baton in exchange for a broom, and Sasuke's old revolver while the bow became a last resort. Ebisu glanced at him, jaw set, and looked away as he eased a bulletproof vest over his crumpled shirt. Sasuke inhaled and exhaled and Iruka gave a faint sigh when he finally got through the radio channels. Naruto Uzumaki, also 23 years old, was a police chief in training. His screams of joy shook the cruiser but Konohamaru's color returned as Naruto blabbered on and on. Sasuke was cold and icy and Naruto was warm. Sasuke was exhausted right down to the very bones but he smiled when he heard his best friend.

"You made it! Everything has gone to shit in the west block. I need to find Hinata so I'll make it to the station later. Remember Ino? She works with the government so here's her number. It'll be easier to contact others through her than the police stations."

Iruka scribbled down her number dutifully and Naruto's chatter was cut short by a sudden moan. Sasuke clenched his teeth as Naruto grunted and gave a battle cry before saying, "I'll meet you all later! Don't you dare die, you duck haired bastard! And take care of Konohamaru!"

The connection closed and Konohamaru's sharp breathing filled the car. Moegi touched his wrist and Udon grabbed his shoulder. He was not alone. Sasuke kept his eyes straight as the road into the next neighborhood came into view. Fire rose, licking the night sky. He could see shadows on the bridge, some on top of abandoned cars before they were pulled down to their doom. Even in his car he could hear cries for mercy, pleads for beloved people to run. But where could they run without a weapon? Without a confidence by their side?

"We have to find another way," he didn't have to say more. The car turned at his wheel's command and they sped off, leaving the fire and destruction of the road behind. Konohamaru shifted in the back, fingers pressed against the window as he watched the carnage unfold. Sasuke's chest tightened when he saw this. Konohamaru was so much like Naruto and yet there was nothing he could do, "We can't help them, you know."

"I know that!" the boy snapped and he earned glares from Iruka and Ebisu before sinking into a sulky silence. A pregnant silence prevailed and Konohamaru spoke again, "I just feel bad." He sounded like a child and Sasuke felt himself melt. That young voice tightened and became thick and soon Konohamaru kept his silence.

They drove well into the early morning. But gas was not limitless and the car puttered weakly at an empty street. Things were silent and Sasuke was glad. Noise seemed to attract them, as Udon had proved earlier. A baseball thrown at a locker and they had clambered towards it, crashing into the wall again and again. Sasuke hesitated for a moment but there were no gas stations in sight and pushing the car would be a useless endeavor. He exited the car first, gun raised as he scoped the area. All was quiet, bathed in pale light and shadows stark in corners and alleys. He raised two fingers and gestured. First Iruka was out of the car, carrying the stun rod he had found under the chair, then the kids and Ebisu at the rear with the wooden sword.

"It's a walk to the police station. We can make a few stops to gather supplies. If there's any survivors on this route we…" Sasuke looked at Konohamaru – the boy with blazing eyes and Naruto's old goggles around his neck, "We're helping them. Let's move out."

* * *

Author's notes: A bit short but I hope it's mysterious and action packed enough for you guys! The chapters will be divided amongst characters, for the most part. It won't just be Konoha based, either. Resident Evil 6 spans across several areas so that's what we're going for here. Sasuke's a bit weak when it comes to Naruto like people haha. I think next will be either tale of Hinata or maybe another character completely!


End file.
